The Lumiechelle Saga, Part 4: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by Lumiechelle
Summary: (Takes place after the movie!) It's Christmas at Adams and Belles castle. While the staff is preparing everything, Belle and Adam are having a few relationship problems, Lumiere and Michelle plan something grand, to make this Christmas the best one there ever was and Elena is looking for the love of her life. And even little Chip has a dream that might come true...
1. Let it Snow

**Since Christmas isn't too far away, I decided to write a little holiday themed story for my favourite fandom. I will still work on my Frozen fanfic as soon as i get my inspiration for that one back. Now, I know that "Beauty and the candlestick" already had a Christmas subplot, but that was based on the sequel "Enchantend Christmas". This takes place after the movie and is an entirely own story. The image chosen to represent the story are Belle, Michelle and Elena in their holiday dresses, while my profile icon shows them in their usual clothes. Of course it still includes some LumierexMichelle cuteness. To fully understand this story, please read my previous BatB fics..**

**By the way, Chips friends are based on the main characters of a cartoon I really love right now. So if they seem familiar...*giggles***

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Chapter 1: Let it Snow<em>**

It was two weeks before Christmas. The snow lay deep and even around the castle and offered the children a great place to play at. Chip was out there, together with Amelie and Jean, the niece and nephew of Monsieur Pin, who worked in the castle. The children were twins, but Amelie was a tad taller than her brother and by far more outgoing and always had a smile on her face. She had a bit of a crush on Chip, but he was entirely oblivious to it. Both were brunnette, with slightly curled hair.

"Say, Chip, what do you want for Christmas?" she asked, as they took their sled up the small hill.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll finally get a puppy. I've wanted one since before the enchantment."

"What about sultan?"

"He's great, but he's the Princes' dog, I want one of my own, but Mama said that she isn't sure yet."

Amelie giggled. "It would be so awesome if you had a puppy, right, Jean?"

"Mhm," her brother answered absent minded, while reading his book.

"Chip!" The boy turned around to see Elena approaching him, using a crutch. She still limped and the physicians had told her that it would probably be a permanent injury. Still, she managed to stand tall and still look elegant in her own way. She didn't want this get her down. "Your mother drove off shopping to the next town. Until then, I'm responsible for you!" she said smiling. Then she glanced over to a near bench were two very familiar girls sat, feeding the birds. "I'll be over there with Michelle and Belle. If something happens tell me, okay? And don't leave the castle grounds!"

"We won't!" Chip and Amelie answered at the same time and innocently grinned, as Elena turned her back to them.

"Mom's shopping! Let's hope she'll get me that puppy!" Chip whispered.

"Good morning, girls!" Elena greeted, as she sat down beside her friends.

"Hey!" Michelle answered.

"Good moring," Belle said. "How are the preparations for christmas going?"

"Pretty well, but Angelique's completely stressed out!" Elena said, while taking a bit of the food and handing it over to the birds. "Poor dear, she really worked so hard to get everything perfect, but now," Elena sighed. "A whole box full of tree ornaments broke this morning and we noticed, that the tree which the men had cut down yesterday had lost all it's needles over night. It's still a week until Christmas, but Angelique being the perfectionist that she is-"

"Oh, the old nag!" Michelle said smiling. "Never pleased..."

"Maybe we should help her out a bit." Belle said and put her hood on, it had started to snow.

"Gladly!" Elena answered. "But first I have to wait for Mrs Potts to return."

"Wish I could, but Lumiee and I got a little "rendezvous".

"Oh my, what are you going to do today?" Belle asked gently.

"We have a little picnic."

"In the snow?" Elena wondered rubbing her arms.

"No, Silly. In the attic."

"Why, that sounds comfortable." Belle said laughing, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just make fun of us. Not all of us own a huge dining room."

"Sorry!" Belle said, still smiling.

"Just imagine, Belle!" Michelle sighed happily. "Next year around this time we'll both get married!"

"Adam was a little unsure about a double wedding, but he and Lumiere are very close friends, so evetually he loved the idea."

Elena forced herself to smile. She was happy for her friends, however a part of her envied them. The last time Elena ha been in love, he had tured out to be just manipulating and abusing her. A part of her still believed that he might had loved her in some kind of way, but maybe it was just her imagination trying to console her. Anyway, Elena still had felt happy back then, if only for a while. Maybe it was foolish, but all she wanted was to be loved again. To feel love for someone, stronger than any other emotion she ever could feel. She had always dreamed of true love, but maybe it really only existed in fairy tales. Sure, Michelle and Belle had found their happily ever after with Lumiere and Adam, but who could say that it would last for ever?

"Are you alright?"

Elena looked up and looked into Belles eyes. "Hm? I'm fine, don't worry." she said, smiling weakly.

Belle nodded. "It's getting cold here, I'm going inside. Are you coming?"

"No, I have to keep an eye on..." Elena looked over, but the children were gone. "For goodness sake, that child!" All because she didn't pay attention. "Got to look for Chip and the twins!"

"Should I help you?" Belle offered.

"No, it's okay! I think I know where they went!"

"Are you sure?" Michelle asked.

Suddenly the girls heard someone clearing his throat behind them. They turned to see King Adam, Belles fiancee who used to be a Beast. "Well, if that aren't my three favourite girls. And there is my most beloved one of all!" He said and gently took Belles hand and kissed it. "I was thinking, maybe we could go into the library, Mrs Potts could get us some hot chocolate and cookies and we could read some stories of that Christmas fairytale book you bought last week."

"I'd love to! But Mrs Potts is at the town." Belle answered.

"That's okay, then I'll ask Babette!"

Michelle flinched a little hearing that name. "Is that woman still working here?" she asked. She had not forgotten how Babette had almost stolen Lumiere away from him. But fortunately he had realized what a snake in the grass she was, before he could make the fatal decision of marrying her. And still Michelle loathed her more than anything. She remembered that one time Babette got jealous of Belle, honestly believing Belle to be in love with Lumiere and trying to steal him from Babette. This was when Lumiere had dated her for a short amount of time to make Michelle jealous. Instead of confronting Lumiere and Belle, she almost got them and herself killed. _And I'm glad Belle and Lumiere got out of it safely, but when it comes to her..._It wasn't right to think so, Michelle knew that and yet how could she not? Babette had almost prevented the happiness Lumiere and Michelle had now, just because of her silly infatuation. Lumiere had never taken her seriously.

Belle nodded."See you later, girls!" Then, she and Adam went inside.

Michelle nodded. "It's getting late! I don't want to let Lumiere wait..." She turned to Elena. "Much luck finding the kids!" She said smiling, the she turned around and entered the castle."

Elena frowned and left the castle grounds through the gate. If they really were where she suspected, they were in huge trouble. And certainly not because of the danger waiting out there.


	2. Baby, it's Cold Outside!

**_Chapter 2: Baby, it's Cold Outside!_**

When Michelle reached the attic, she didn't see her fiancee anywhere. Just a blanket, a fews andwiches, cake and a bottle of lovely red wine. "Lumiere?" She sat down looking at the ceiling,noticing that all those spider webs were gone.

"Cherie?" She turned around to see Lumieres head popping from behind the door, giving her an almost seductive smile. Even his movements when he approached her were alluring and intriguing. "How long have I waited for this?"

"There you were? Why were you hiding?"

"To have the element of surprise on my site. That's just gonna make this more exciting." He whispered and leaned forward. They shared a long, passionate kiss and Michelles hand roamed his back.

"Oh, Lumiere," she said, as their lips parted. "You are such a parfait guy." She giggled, hugging him.

His faced changed to a more happy expression. "Oh, Cherie, I know. First the lunch, than the...desert."

Michelle grinned and took one of the sandwiches. "They look delicious, sweetie." She took a bite. "Hmmm!"

"I poured a lot of heart into it!" he sid smiling. "Talking about good food, the Christmas dinner will be most delicious."

"Really? What is going to be served."

"Roastbeef, salmon soup, rumpsteak, lamb chops, a turkey, potatoes, salad, a roasted pig, fresh fruits from the south, chocolate-caramel pudding, fruit cake, fruits covered in molten chocolate, quails and even a whole swan is going to be served. This dinner will be magnificent.

Michelle already felt hungry. Especially the pudding and the lamb was something for her to look forward too.

"Well, I hope I'll be able to fiish my gifts 'till then. Belle's is the most complicated..."

"A painting?"

"Nope, a dress."

"When did yo learn to create dresses?"

"Madame de Grande Bouche taught me one thing and another. I admit, I needed Madames help, but she says I've got talent and honestly, it looks great."

"Wonder if my gift takes up just as much time as Belles?" Lumiere muttered to himself. "Well, love," he put his right hand on her left hand. "Just wait til you see what I've got for you." He winked at her.

"Can't wait." Michelle, while the faint sound of howling wolfs sounded from afar. She turned. "I hope Elena and the kids are alright. She's strong willed, but still..." Michelle got up. "I should ask Adam if-"

"No!2 Lumiere took her hand gently. "Stay. Please."

Michelle sighed. "Lumiere..." She once again heard a howl. "I really can't stay..."

Lumiere shook his head. "But Baby, It's cold outside!"

_"I've got to go away" _

_ "Baby it's cold outside"_

_"This noon has been" _

_ "Been hoping that you'd drop in"_

She grabbed her coat. "_So very nice..."_

_"I'll hold your hand,"_ Lumiere said and did so. "_They're just like ice!"_

Michelle groaned. _"Elena will start to worry..."_

_"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_

_"Belle will be pacing the floor"_

_ "Listen to the candle flame roar"_

_"So really I'd better scurry"_

_"Beautiful, please don't hurry!"_

Michelle sighed and took her whine glass. "_Maybe just a half a drink more..." _

_"Sing some songs while I pour."_

She drank everything.

_"Cogsworth might think...Say, what's in this drink?" _

_"No horse to be had out there."_

_"I wish I knew how..."_

_"Your eyes are like starlight now."_

_"To break this spell..." -_

_"I'll take your coat, your hair looks swell."_

_"I ought to say no, no, no!"_

_ "Mind if I move in closer?"_

_"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."_

_ "What's the sense in hurting my pride?"_

_"I really can't stay _

_"Baby don't hold out!"_

_"Ah, but it's cold outside."_

"I think Elena can take care of herself and a bunch of children." Lumiere said and took his lovers hand.

"Are you sure? She's a proper lady and all, no fighting experience and with an injured leg."

"Cherie, the wolves won't come out until it's dark." He looked at his pocket watch. "Its three o'clock, there is enough time, though." Then he wriggled his brows. "Why walking around in the cold, when you could just stay here and-" he dragged her closer. "Enjoy desert?"

Michelle once again glanced out, putting her index finger on her chin. "Maybe you are right...I'll stay!" Elena was capable enough to ask the prince herself for help. Lumiere gently pulled her face closer to his and they kissed once again.

* * *

><p>Belle and Adam had already finished a couple of stories, when Belle remembered that Angelique needed help. She excused herself and they decided to read the rest later.<p>

Mrs Potts had just returned, along with Mademoiselle Lune-Nuage and Monsieur de la Vache, two servants who carried the bags into the kitchen, while Mrs Potts took off her gloves, coat and hat. "Hello, dears. Where is Chip?"

"Elena was watching them, but Chip, Amelie and Jean ran off, into the forest. Elena suspected them to be at the wolf gorge."

"Oh no, I hope they are not there. They have to return until sun rise." Mrs Potts said, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Let's hope Elena finds them." Belle said and took one of the decorations. "So, did you get everythig for Christmas dinner?" Then she put it on the new tree, which the tree cutter, Emilio Apuesto had cut down an hour ago.

"Oh, yes, dear? Since we'll invite your former village, we need to be prepared. It's going too be so much, I doubt anyone could properly dance at the ball afterwards." Mrs Potts said and winked.

"That sounds great." Belle complimented.

* * *

><p>"Chip! Amelie!" Elena shouted, as she recognized the three children. Indeed, they were at the wolfes gorge. Luckily, none of the animals were to be seen. "Come here immediately!"<p>

"But we want to play!" Chip yelled and threw a snow ball at her, the twins laughed.

Elena looked at them, visibly angry. "Come here. Now!" she yelled and went over to them. "If the swolves are coming back, then-" She gulped as she heard their distinctive howling. "Your mother should be back by now, anyway. I'm sure she's worried sick!"

"Nuh-uh!" Chip said grinning. "Unless I know for sure that I'll get a puppy for Christmas!"

Elena scowled. "Are you serious?" Again, a wolf howled. She turned around, eyes wide.

"Fine. I'll get you a dog for Christmas!"

"Puppy!"

"Yes. Can you please come here now?"

"Okay, okay." The children ran over to Elena and Chip clung to her hand and she pulled him out of the gorge. Another, much nearer how sounded through the forest. We should go." the boy said, now scared. Elena nodded and helped up the other kids. She helped them to sit on Philipp and she led the horse through the forest, back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Mrs Potts was in the kitchen, preparing the tea for the kids. "They'll be frozen to death when they return. I better get them something to warm up. What is for dinner?" she asked.<p>

"Potatoe soup," Belle said, putting some tinsel on the cupboards.

"Very nice," Angelique added. "Maybe Christmas won't be a total disaster..."

"It surely won't, dear." Mrs Potts added and looked out off the window, where she saw a familiar person approaching. "Elena! She's returning! And she's got the children. Well, that's a relief. The sun is just going down."

* * *

><p>Indeed, it had started to snow. In the attic, Michelle rested in her fiances arms, as they watched the snowflakes out there.<p>

"Should we go out, honey?" Michelle asked. "You know I love snow!"

"Lumiere nodded. "As long as we are back beforedinner." he chuckled.

"But we already ate!" Michelle said grinning. "Including appetizer and...desertl"

Lumiere nodded and playfully stroke her cheek. "You know me, Cherie. I love good food."

"I certainly do, love." She kissed him, as they both got up. "Let's get our coats, honey. I know just the activity to do in the snow!"

As soon as they got dressed in warm, thick coats, Michelle took Lumieres hand and let him out, to the courtyard.

"So...what are we going to do?"

"Well," Michelle said grinning. "Do you want to build a snow man?"

Lumieres eyes lightened up and a huge smile spread on his face. "What a wonderful idea. I didn't do such a thing since I was te or something."

"Always keep the child in your heart alive!"


	3. We Need A Little Christmas Now!

**Attention: Chapter two got an update! It now invludes a song. Every chapter, except for the first one, will now include a famous christmas song!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: We Need A Little Christmas Now!<span>**

After dinner, Mrs Potts was on her way to Adam's room, carrying his daily cup of since the Enchantment got lifted, the Prince had re-discovered his huge fondness of _thé de fenouil. _He sat there, reading a book, as Mrs Potts entered and put the hot drink on his desk. "Wait, 'til it's cooled down." She reminded him. Adam nodded, silently. Just as the old woman wanted to leave, he called her back.

"Mrs Potts?"

"Yes, your Higness?"

Adam gave her an unsure look. "It's about Belle."

"Oh." She went over to his desk and and sat down. "Tell me, dear, what's worrying you?"

"Well, I think," He sighed. "I think Belle has grown tired of me."

Mrs Potts shook her head. "Such nonsense. What makes you think so?"

"We hardly spent time together. Even when I'm not busy, when I ask her she usually is around Michelle and Elena. Today we went to the library together, but not for long. Oh, Mrs Potts...did I do something wrong?" He took a sip.

"No, dear. I'm sure you are just imagining things. Belle loves you." Mrs Potts stood up and put a hand on his left shoulder. "Just as much as she always did."

Adam sighed. "If you say so..." He wanted to believe his maid, however there was still doubt at the back of his mind. He loved Belle and the last thing he wanted was to lose her. "Thank you, Mrs Potts." He said, nodding. "I think it'd be best to talk to her in person about this." The old maid nodded.

"Yes,your Highness," she laughed. "But Belle has already gone to bed."

"Oh." Adam raised an eyebrow. "How late is it?"

"Nine o'clock."

"But...it's so early." Adam said, slowly starting to panic again.

"We all were very tired tonight." Mrs Potts answered. "Everyone has gone to bed by now, except for us two. And once I've cleaned the kitchen and the dining room, I'll be off as well."

Adam nodded. "Yes, I should go too." He said, yawning. "Good Night, Mrs Potts."

She nodded. "Good night, your Highness." Then she left.

* * *

><p>The next day, Michelle, Elena and Belle once again helped Angelique getting everything done. For some reason, this year decorating didn't go as smoothly. Things broke all around them. Michelle almost wanted to ask if this is a new kind of enchantment, but she kept her mouth shut, as she feared the very mention of this dreaded word could cause a panic in this room.<p>

"Belle," Michelle said. "Why are you helping anyway? You are the mistress of this castle. The princess!"

"Well, I want to." Belle said, shrugging, and smiling at her friend. "By the way, how was your date last night?"

Michelle grinned and her cheeks turned a few shades redder. "Lovely. I'm so lucky to have a true gentleman as my boyfriend. First we ate self-made sandwiches, then we...well, you know." She said, winking at Belle, who put a hand in front of her mouth. At first she seemed shocked, then she giggled.

"Oh my goodness. Michelle!"

"Then we went outside, building a snow man. It was a perfect day."

"Ugh," Angelique entered them. "Can you believe it? Those clumsy fools!" She slapped a hand at her forehead. "Five day's until christmas! Nothing's done!"

"Don't worry," Belle said. "We'll make it."

"Yeah, those guys need a little motivation. And I know just the right kind..." Michelle said, smiling. Then she jumped on the table. clearing her throat.

"Michelle? What are you doing?!" Belle asked, looking confused.

"So, guys, I heard you all need a little holiday spirit?"

"What's the use?" a young servant asked. "Nothing goes as planned."

"I don't want to listen to another word!2 Michelle shouted.

Belle and Angelique looked at each other, still very confused. "What is she doing?"

Suddenly Michelle grabbed a box with decorations ans bounced off the table.

_ Haul out the holly;_  
><em> Put up the tree before my spirit falls again.<em>  
><em> Fill up the stocking,<em>  
><em> I may be rushing things, but deck the halls again now.<em>  
><em> For we need a little Christmas<em>  
><em> Right this very minute,<em>  
><em> Candles in the window,<em>  
><em> Carols at the spinet.<em>  
><em> Yes, we need a little Christmas<em>  
><em> Right this very minute.<em>  
><em> It hasn't snowed a single flurry,<em>  
><em> But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry;<em>  
><em> So climb down the chimney;<em>  
><em> Put up the brightest string of lights I've ever seen.<em>  
><em> Slice up the fruitcake;<em>  
><em> It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough.<em>  
><em> For I've grown a little leaner,<em>  
><em> Grown a little colder,<em>  
><em> Grown a little sadder,<em>  
><em> Grown a little older,<em>  
><em> And I need a little angel<em>  
><em> Sitting on my shoulder,<em>  
><em> Need a little Christmas now.<em>

The servants all grinned at each other. Each one grabbed things from the boy and started to decorate.

_Haul out the holly;_  
><em> Well, once I taught you all to live each living day. Fill up the stocking,<em>

Belle looked a little unsure at her friend. "But dear Michelle, it's no week until Christmas Day now!"

The servants all gathered around her, still smiling.

_ But we need a little Christmas_  
><em> Right this very minute,<em>  
><em> Candles in the window,<em>  
><em> Carols at the spinet.<em>  
><em> Yes, we need a little Christmas<em>  
><em> Right this very minute.<em>

Maurice looked out off the window, sighing.

_It hasn't snowed a single flurry,_  
><em> But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry;<em>

Lumiere, who had just entered the room along Cogsworth, saw how his love once again ispired the staff,as she always did. He grinned, then he also took a few bits of decoration.

"Lumiere? What are you doing?" Cogsworth asked, putting his hands on his hips.

_ So climb down the chimney;_  
><em> Put up the brightest string of lights I've ever seen.<em>

Once again, everyone but Cogsworth and Angelique joined in. Even Belle was now grabbed by the spirit.

_Slice up the fruitcake;_  
><em> It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough.<em>  
><em> For we need a little music,<em>  
><em> Need a little laughter,<em>  
><em> Need a little singing<em>  
><em> Ringing through the rafter,<em>  
><em> And we need a little snappy<em>  
><em> "Happy ever after,"<em>  
><em> Need a little Christmas now.<em>  
><em> Need a little Christmas now.<em>

Michelle once again stodd on the table, opened her arms.

_We need a little Christmas now!_

As they looked around, they saw everything decorated in the most beautiful way.

"Wow..." Angelique's mouth dropped open. "That's impossible...Michelle?"

"This is a Christmas miracle." Belle said, spinning. She took Michelles hand. "Come on! Elena has to see this! And then Adam!" The two girls ran out off the room, laughing.


	4. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**It's New years Eve today. I hope you all will have a happy new year. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas<strong>

While the staff was happily decorating, a someone stood in the corner of the room, arms crossed and glaring at the people.

"Huh! That little peasant thinks she's so great!" the woman hissed, her eyes turning to Michelle. "Cette Salope..." It was Babette. She turned around and left the great hall and went to the lonely, snow garden, her fists clenched tightly. "First, she takes away mon amour and now-" She let out a frustrated screech and broke her feather duster over her knee. "He is mine!" Tears filled her eyes as she threw the pices away. "And soon...yes, before this week is over I'll get him back. I'll...I'll...do everything!"

"Everything?"

Babette turned around. "Who are you?" She asked and raised an eyebro.

"Just someone who's soul mate was stolen from him?" the man answered and stepped closer. He wore a huge coat which covered his face. "And I think if I can't be happy, why should anyone else be?"

Babette nodded. "You're right! It's not fair!" She sighed and brushed some snow out of her face. "So? Who are you?"

"That's not important, dear. Just make sure both of those lovely couples break up til Christmas."

Babette raised a brow. "Both?"

"Lumiere and Michelle, as well as Belle and Adam!" he answered.

"Breaking off Lumiere and the harlot is one thing, but...opposing the Prince?"

"Don't worry. I shall reward you well."

Babette looked up to the sky, then she nodded. "Alright then."

"Take this!" he said and handed her a necklace with a beautiful emerald pendant. "As long as you wear it, Lumiere won't be able to resist you." he explained.

"Sweet!" She said putting it around her neck.

"Now, I shall leave. Do your best, sweet Babette. And all your dreams shall come true." When Babette turned around, he was gone.

"Wonder who that was?" she muttered and took a closer look at the necklace. She grinned.

* * *

><p>Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs Potts, who all took a little break from work, sat in the kitchen, each a cup of tea in their hand.<p>

"If only I knew what to give to Michelle..." Lumiere wondered.

"What about Jewelry? Or a dress?" Cogsworth suggested.

Mrs Potts shook her head. "No, love. It has to be special."

Lumiere sighed, just as Belle entered the kitchen. "I can't believe it!" she shouted angrily, slamming her book on the table.

"What is it, dear?" Mrs Potts asked, as she stood up to get the girl a cup.

"Adam!" she whispered. "He seriously asked me why I don't spend more time with him. When I explained him that I'm busy because of Christmas, he told me to leave the preparations to the servants, it's inapropriate for a princess too work that much anyway."

The tree servants exchanged glances.

"Poor dear, have a cup of tea."

Belle nodde and took the cup. "Not sure what his problem is!"

"Men..." Mrs. Potts shrugged.

"Right? I love him, but..."

"Well, any man needs attention. If he doesn't get enough, we quickly get impatient."

Belle slammed the cup on the table. "Well, either he gets a grip or..." she stood up and walked away.

The others looked at each other.

"Oh, dear..."!

Belle walked around the castle, tears streamed down her face.

"Hey, Belle!" It was Michelle. Belle turned to her. "Yes?"

"Haqve you seen Lumiere, I...honey, what's wrong?"

"It's adam...he..."

"Calm down, dear." Michelle put her hands on Belles shoulders and led her to the living room. The two girls sat down in front of the fire place, putting a blanket over her friend.

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
>Let your heart be light<br>From now on,  
>our troubles will be out of sight<em>

A maid entered the room, offering hot chocolatre. Michelle took two cups and offered one to Belle.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_  
><em>Make the Yule-tide gay,<em>  
><em>From now on,<em>  
><em>our troubles will be miles away.<em>

_Here we are as in olden days,_  
><em>Happy golden days of yore.<em>  
><em>Faithful friends who are dear to us<em>  
><em>Gather near to us once more.<em>

_Through the years_  
><em>We all will be together,<em>  
><em>If the Fates allow<em>  
><em>Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.<em>  
><em>And have yourself A merry little Christmas no"<em>

Michelle smiled, as she noticed that her friend had fallen asleep, her head resting against Michelles shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Belle..."


End file.
